Secret Admirer
by lazynit
Summary: Dalam bahasa bunga, bunga akasia dapat diartikan sebagai cinta yang tersembunyi. Dalam bahasa kerennya, secret admirer./ "Sok tahu,"/"Menjadi seorang pencinta diam-diam."/warning inside, mind to RnR?


**Secret Admirer**

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
story (c) lazynit  
A ShikaIno fanfiction  
Teenagers  
Romance, friendship  
semi-canon, OOC, Miss typo(s), etc.

* * *

. . .

Diam, bersembunyi.

Kau hanya bisa menatapnya dalam diam, menyembunyikan rasa yang membuncah, dan menganggapnya adalah sahabat. Tidak lebih.

Kautahu, Shikamaru. Bahwa gadis itu terlihat sangat merepotkan, sangat bukan tipemu. Gadis itu bawel, berisik, suka memerintah seenaknya dan... Cantik. Eeh, apa? Apa kaubilang kalau gadis itu cantik, Shikamaru? Memang, gadis itu sangat cantik. Tapi, aku yakin bukan kecantikkan gadis itu yang memikatmu, kan?

Lantas, apa?

Kau hanya menggeleng sambil menghela napas. Ada beberapa alasan kau terlalu mengaguminya-menyayanginya. Karena gadis itu merepotkan, dan kau tidak segan direpotkan olehnya. Dan, dia gadis yang baik. Iya, kan, Shikamaru? Kau sudah jatuh hati padanya, jatuh hati pada sahabatmu sendiri, Yamanaka Ino.

Otak jeniusmu bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan hal logis dan bisa ditangkap logika dengan perasaanmu sekarang. Ini terlihat... Merepotkan. Kau terlalu malas memikirkan perasaanmu dengan logika, berbeda dengan kebiasaanmu yang selalu mengaitkan segalanya dengan logika. Kau merubah kebiasaanmu hanya karena perasaan merepotkan itu. Hey, kautahu tidak, kalau cinta bisa merubah segalanya? Dan sekarang aku tahu, Shikamaru. Kaujatuh cinta kepadanya. Hanya kepadanya.

"_Mendokusai_."

Kau mengeluh, ini memang sangat membuatmu kerepotan. Menyembunyikan kegugupanmu saat bersama dia, dan menahan perasaanmu saat dia selalu heboh kalau membicarakan Uchiha itu. Kau cemburu, dan menahannya itu sangat merepotkanmu, kan?

"Shikamaru...!"

Indera pendengarmu menangkap suara cempreng gadis itu yang berteriak dengan menggelegar. Memang, jangan salahkan gadis itu terlalu berisik dan dapat mengusik segala makhluk hidup di hutan _klan_-mu. Salahkan takdirmu, yang membuatnya masuk dan merepotkan kehidupanmu.

Kau berpura-pura tidur, menumpukkan tanganmu di belakang kepala sambil memejamkan mata. Belaian angin sore membuatmu tenang, dan keberadaan _chakra_ gadis itu membuat deguban jantungmu perlahan-lahan menggila.

"Rupanya kau di sini," ucap gadis itu pelan. Dia berjalan secara riang mendekatimu, berjalan ke sebuah pohon akasia yang tengah berbunga, tempat di mana kau berbaring dan berpura-pura tidur.

Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahmu.

"Wah, pohon akasia ini tengah berbunga. Indah sekali, ya?" Ino-gadis itu bermonolog sendiri. Sambil tersenyum riang, Ino lalu menatapmu yang tengah berbaring, "Aku tahu kau berpura-pura tidur, Pemalas."

Kau membuka matamu enggan, yang langsung disambut dengan binar di _aquamarine_ teduh milik gadis yang tengah menatapmu sambil tersenyum.

Glek.

Kau menelan ludah. Gadis ini benar-benar membuatmu kewalahan atas pesonanya, apalagi senyumnya. Bibir _peach_-nya tampak manis ketika tersenyum begini. Dan itu membuatmu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain, "_Mendokusai_."

Ino mendengus, "Kabur dari latihan itu tidak baik, Shika. Kau membuatku dan Chouji kewalahan mencarimu,"

Kau diam, tapi jantungmu tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Jantungmu bertalu sangat cepat dan kencang, serasa akan ada seseorang yang menggenggam jantungmu dan berniat menariknya keluar.

Ino tampaknya tidak terlalu peduli dengan diamnya kamu, gadis bersurai pirang itu berdiri dan mencoba memetik bunga akasia kuning yang dapat diraih oleh tangannya, setelah itu Ino kembali duduk di sebelahmu.

"Cantik, ya?" Ino menyodorkan bunga akasia kuning itu di hadapanmu, lalu dia tarik kembali dan memainkan bunga akasia itu sambil tersenyum.

"Dalam bahasa bunga, bunga akasia dapat diartikan sebagai cinta yang tersembunyi. Dalam bahasa kerennya, _secret admirer_." gadis itu mulai bermonolog. _Aquamarine_-nya ia alihkan kepadamu, menatap _obsidian_ kelammu dengan selengkung senyuman.

Kau tercekat. _Secret admirer_, ya... Seakan tersindir, kau terbatuk ringan. Mencoba debaran gila-gilaan dan panasnya wajahmu.

"_Secret admirer_?" kau bertanya, membuat Ino menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Seorang pengagum rahasia sama dengan bunga akasia. Dia bisa membentengi perasaannya dengan menutupi dan merahasiakannya. Sedangkan bunga akasia membentengi 'dirinya' dengan duri yang tersebar di ranting-ranting pohonnya," jelas teman satu timmu panjang lebar.

"Sok tahu," kat berkomentar.

Ino mendelik, "Aku ini seorang pencinta bunga, tuan pemalas. Jelas saja aku tahu," ucapnya sebal.

"_Mendokusai_,"

Ino merebahkan dirinya di atas rumput hijau, di sebelahmu. Gadis itu menggunakan lenganmu yang tidak kau gunakan untuk tumpuanmu sebagai bantalan.

"Lagipula, aku pun merasakannya, Shika," ucap Ino pelan. Yang serta-merta membuatmu menolehkan kepalamu kepadanya.

"Merasakan apa?"

Ino menghela napas, "Menjadi seorang pencinta diam-diam."

Kau mencelos, pasti ini tentang si Uchiha itu, "Sasuke?"

Kau melihat Ino menggeleng pelan. Gadis itu memainkan bunga akasia kuning itu dalam telapak tangannya, "Kautahu, setelah dia pergi dari desa, aku tidak yakin perasaanku ini benar-benar perasaan suka atau hanya kagum semata," Ino memberi jeda pada ucapannya, "Karena setelahnya, aku menemukan lelaki yang membuatku hanya bisa menatapnya. Hanya kepadanya."

Kau mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi, "Sai?"

Ino menggeleng lagi, "Sama seperti perasaanku pada Sasuke, hanya perasaan kagum saja, tidak lebih," ucapnya sambil tertawa pelan, "Lagipula, aku sudah menyukainya sebelum aku bertemu Sai." tambahnya lagi.

Kau mengerutkan keningmu, penasaran siapa pemuda yang dimaksud Ino kalau bukan Sasuke dan Sai? Apa selain mereka berdua, Ino mengagumi pemuda lain? Tapi... Siapa?

"Haah, kau tidak perlu berpikir keras begitu. Ini tidak penting bagimu. Sudah, ya? Aku ingin ke toko membantu ayah. Jaa ne, Shika..."

Ketika Ino hendak bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, kau sudah terlanjur menutup aksesnya dengan cara kau menguncinya, dengan kau yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Dan itu membuat Ino kaget bukan main dan membuat semburat tipis muncul di pipi porselennya.

"S-Shika, k-kau..."

"Siapa pemuda itu, Ino?" kau bertanya dengan nada menuntut. Napasmu tidak beraturan, detak jantungmu kian menghentak keras.

Ino gelisah dalam kuncianmu, gadis itu terus berontak agar kau menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya.

"Shika, menyingkirlah dari atas tubuhku. K-kau membuatku sesak." rengek Ino. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus, bola mata biru cerahnya terus bergerak kesana-kemari, menghindari _obsidian_-mu yang menatapnya dengan intens.

"Beritahu aku, Ino."

"Ba-baik. Tapi menyingkirlah dulu dari atas tubuhku. Aku mohon..."

Kau menurut, segera kau menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya.

Ino menarik napas dalam, gadis itu segera beranjak dari posisi awalnya menjadi berdiri membelakangimu.

"Pemuda itu adalah... Kau." ucap Ino pelan. Setelah berucap begitu, Ino langsung berlari meninggalkan kau yang tercekat di bawah naungan pohon akasia.

Pelan-pelan, kau memegangi dadamu yang bertalu kian kencang. Walau penuturan gadis itu terdengar pelan-nyaris berbisik, tapi semua itu terdengar jelas oleh indera pendengarmu.

Hey, Shikamaru. Kau seorang _secret admirer_ Yamanaka Ino yang ternyata gadis itu melakukan hal yang serupa denganmu. Dasar, kalian berdua memang benar-benar naif. Untuk apa menyembunyikan perasaan yang jelas-jelas terbalaskan itu. Untung saja ada aku, si bunga akasia yang selalu setia memantau kalian berdua dari atas sini. Coba kalau tidak? Haha, sudahlah, aku ini bunga yang banyak bicara, ya?

Kulihat kau tersenyum tipis, dilain kesempatan kau akan mengaku pada Ino, mengakui perasaanmu. Semoga saja, nantinya kau tidak kerepotan, ya, Shikamaru?

* * *

**FIN**

Another fict random dariku! Dengan analogi yang maksa banget. Gapapa, ya? HahahaXD

dan apa yg aku perbuat? Pov Bunga akasia? Gaje banget! Haha, gomen yaww/ditendang

terakhir,  
minna, mind to review?


End file.
